Olympian Chat room
by Pkpopi
Summary: The Olympian gods have set up a new chat room and things get pretty crazy. There is Thico and Percabeth!
1. Let the chatting begin

**This is going to be an IMing fanfic but not the whole time. It WILL have some time not IMing and just at camp from a 3rd person POV. If you don't like it don't waste your time with a bad review and find another story. I don't care if you flame a little but don't blow up on me and accuse me of stealing peoples ideas. This story will have Nico/Thalia and Percy/Annabeth...sorry if some people do the same people, they are just common. At this point in my story Thalia isn't a hunter anymore(i want her and Nico together) and this takes place after TLO.**

**I don't own PJO**

The camp had just received word that the Olympians set up an IMing chat room and the campers couldn't wait until free period to try it out. The Hephaestus kids thought it was the stupidest idea because why would anyone want to sit at a computer all free period when they could be making weapons. Most of the Aphrodite kids thought it would be more appropriate to have a dating site instead but no one agreed. Most of the other cabins thought that it was pretty awesome since the Olympian gods had usernames. That meant they could IM there parent all day(which most would). Free time was after lunch. It was about thirty to thirty five minutes long and was normally spend doing the things you do during normal schedule. (with the exception the the Aphrodite cabin)

Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, slowly walked to her cabin humming the song that earlier got stuck in her head. There was a note taped to her cabin door. Confused, she took it off the door and read it:

_Dear campers:_

_ The Olympian gods have step up an IMing chat room for everyone at camp and on Olympus. You may use it during free period and before lights out. You must think of a username that is appropriate. Yes, Stoll brothers that means you too. Anyway you may get on if you wish but if you rather not don't even bother looking it up._

_ Your truly,_

_ Chiron_

Underneath Chiron's signature was the URL to the chat room. Excited, Annabeth ran to the Poseidon cabin to see if her boyfriend, a.k.a Percy Jackson, had gotten the memo. When she reached his cabin Annabeth noticed that the letter was not hanging on the door like it was for her. That gave her the hint that he had read it.

She walked inside to find Percy staring at his computer screen in wonder. He was filling out the online set up for the chat room like so many others were at that moment.

Grover Underwood, a satyr, was making an account along with Clarisse, Ares daughter, Carolina, daughter of Aphrodite and newly appointed leader of the Aphrodite cabin, and so many others.

Annabeth, after talking to Percy, went back into her cabin to find most of her siblings setting up a chat account. She didn't want to feel left out so she decided to make one too. She logged onto her laptop, which was covered in owl stickers, then typed in to URL for the chat site. When the page came up it surprised her, it was just a white screen and right smack dap in the middle was how you logged in. Short, sweet and to the point, just how she liked it. There was a little box that asked "not a member?" that is what Annabeth clicked on.

Question one: Username

Annabeth didn't have anything in mind when she was staring at the white picture on her laptop. She looked around; she saw owls and building plans but nothing that had that ring to it. Annabeth knew she wanted to have something about Athena wether it was her name or something connected to her. Her first thought was owls. Athena's symbol was owls and olives, right? Maybe she could do something with that.

Percy on the other hand wasn't having as much trouble. He was thinking of great names left and right but non of which satisfied him. There was KelpFace or FishBoy and the original SeaweedBrain but non made his feel right. Percy was pacing in his room when he came up with the perfect name: SaviorOfTheWorld.

Nico laughed at the idea of a chat room but thought that it would be fun to see what people were to afraid to say in person. Even though he didn't take it seriously Nico still wanted the most awesome name. He was thinking of something dark and maybe would mention hott, but quickly forgot that idea once he thought of the perfect name: ISeeDeadPeople (**a/n: from sixth sense) **

Annabeth was still wondering what to make her username and free period was almost over. She wanted to set it up before lights so she could talk to her friends during that time. Annabeth wanted something exciting; she wanted something nobody else had. It took her a minute to come up with it but she did: AlwaysHasAPlan. At first Annabeth didn't like it but then she got use to the idea.

When free time was over all the campers went to their activities. Nico had sword fighting. He didn't want to go and almost skipped but when he heard Percy was going to be there he decided to stick around. Nico trudged to the arena alone, not that he cared, then looked around for Percy. He found Percy sitting on a bench near the arena.

"What's up Perce," Nico yelled making Percy jump.

"Sup Nico? Hey, did you hear about the chat room the Olympians set up?" Percy asked Nico actually curious.

"Yeah, at first I thought it was pretty bogus but then I decided it would be fun," Nico said taking a seat next to Percy.

"That's what I thought," Percy said trying to be cool. Nico and Percy kept talking about the chat room until class started.

Annabeth was walking to Greek Mythology class when she saw Thalia and the hunters walking toward the Big house.

"Thalia!" Annabeth shouted running to give her gothic friend a hug.

"Annabeth," Thalia said after hugging Annabeth, "how have you been?"

"I have been great. I mean just today the Olympian gods set up a chat room," Annabeth said then started to tell Thalia everything about it until the conch bell rang.

All the campers headed over to the dining pavilion to eat dinner. Percy hadn't realized how hungry he was until there was a bowl of spaghetti sitting in front of him. He scarffed that down plus a brownie. Once dinner was over all the Camp Half blood campers ran to their cabins ready to chat.

* * *

**I hoped you liked that chapter. I know it is different from other IMing stories i just hope you like this one. Please, if you are going to tell me that this is an epic fail just write that. Don't rant about how the story sucks. Please review, thanks!**


	2. Ask her bonehead!

**Sorry i haven't written in a while but i have been busy. Thanks to all who read, reviewed and added me to there favorite stories. Some of this chapter will IMing and then some of this chapter will be narrative. Please R&R I hope you like it.**

**Quote: You can't make somebody love you. All you can do is stalk them and hope for the best!**

**I don't own PJO **

**Chapter 2:**

_SaviorOfTheWorld signed on_

SaviorOfTheWorld: Hello? Anyone on?

_AlwaysHasAPlan signed on_

AlwaysHasAPlan: Really Percy, really....

SaviorOfTheWorld: What? You're just jealous that my name rocks, Annabeth

AlwaysHasAPlan: Yes Percy, I am _very_ jealous (sarcastic)

SaviorOfTheWorld: .............

_TreeHugger signed on_

TreeHugger: Only Percy could be that self-centered

AlwaysHasAPlan: Close Grover, but what about Nico

_ISeeDeadPeople signed on_

ISeeDeadPeople: What about Nico?

SaviorOfTheWorld: Annabeth and Grover think we are self-centered

ISeeDeadPeople: Oh, I get that from you name...

SaviorOfTheWorld: *facepalm*

Just as all the campers were getting into chatting, the conch bell rang signaling lights out. You could hear the groans fill the air as the cabins lights shut off. The Athena cabin was still talking about plans in the dark. Percy in the Poseidon cabin was listening to his Ipod, even though they weren't allowed but if you had the right connections you were golden. Everyone was just anticipating the next free time so they could talk on the chat room.

* * *

Percy woke up that morning ready to chat. He pulled on some faded jeans and his orange camp t-shirt. When he walked outside a cold breeze hit him. Percy quickly shut the door and grabbed a jacket.

Annabeth was woken up by an Aphrodite girl screaming her head off at one of Annabeth's brothers.

"I can't believe you!" the Aphrodite girl screamed.

"I-i didn't mean it Carolina, honest," Annabeth's brother Malcolm insisted.

Annabeth moaned then threw some clothes and headed toward the beach. As she was walking out of her cabin she saw Percy heading in the same direction as her. Annabeth didn't want to walk alone so she decided to call him:

"Hey, Seaweed brain! Wait up!"

"What's up Wise Girl?" Percy asked taking Annabeth's hand which made her blush.

"Since we are on the subject of nicknames, what is up with yours?" Annabeth asked looking at the ocean.

"What? My name is totally appropriate and accurate. What about yours?"Percy asked when we reached the sandy beach.

"Hey, at least my name isn't flashy like some ones I know," Annabeth countered.

Nico wanted to stay asleep when the conch horn rang waking everyone up. Since his cabin was the darkest he kept sleeping. Chiron trotted in and shook Nico awake.

"What!" Nico yelled slapping Chiron's hands away.

"Nico, you need to get to your activities, now," Chiron said sternly trotting away.

The campers went to breakfast and talked about chatting. It was colder that day so the swimming classes were canceled. People were getting ready for the next classes when Chiron had an announcement:

"Campers, the next period classes have been cancelled. Go back to your cabins and do what you will but don't go to your next periods. When the next classes start I will call ring the conch horn when I need you to come to the dining pavilion. Thank you and go to your cabins."

Everyone ran to the cabins and logged on to their chats.

_ISeeDeadPeople signed on_

ISeeDeadPeople: Somewhere over the rainbow way up high there's a land that I've heard of once in a lullaby!

_SaviorOfTheWorld signed on_

SaviorOfTheWorld: Nico...were you just singing Somewhere over the Rainbow-the song in The Wizard of Oz?

ISeeDeadPeople:.........no

SaviorOfTheWorld: Yes, I think you were.....and I am worried.

_AlwaysHasAPlan signed on_

AlwaysHasAPlan: Worried about what?

ISeeDeadPeople: Nothing!

AlwaysHasAPlan: Percy?

SaviorOfTheWorld:Uh, come here

_AlwaysHasAPlan signed off_

ISeeDeadPeople: You're not going to tell her are you?

_WillBlastWithLightning signed on_

WillBlastWithLightning: Tell who what?

ISeeDeadPeople: Lord Zeus?

WillBlastWithLightning: My dad only wishes he were this creative....now back on subject!

_AlwaysHasAPlan signed on_

AlwaysHasAPlan: WOW!

ISeeDeadPeople: NO! Annabeth, promise you won't tell!

AlwaysHasAPlan: .......eh

ISeeDeadPeople: Please?

AlwaysHasAPlan: Fine

WillBlastWithLightning: What?! What are you guys talking about?

_ISeeDeadPeople signed off_

SaviorOfTheWorld: Well, Nico was singing Someahf'akfh'ap fjp

AlwaysHasAPlan: Percy?

_ISeeDeadPeople signed on_

WillBlastWithLightning: Nico, what did you do?

ISeeDeadPeople: Let's just say, good thing Percy can breath underwater...... :)

AlwaysHasAPlan: I am going to see if Percy is okay, where is he

ISeeDeadPeople: The beach, oh and tell him Nico says hi!

_AlwaysHasAPlan signed off_

WillBlastWithLightning: So....

ISeeDeadPeople: Thalia, I need to ask you something

WillBlastWithLightning: What?

Just when Nico was about to ask Thalia the conch horn rang signaling dinner. Annabeth just helped Percy out of the ocean (I can't explain) and Nico was ramming his head into the wall. Thalia was walking alone to the dining pavilion wondering about what Nico wanted to ask.

After the campers ate dinner they had to go back to their cabins and get prepared for camp fire. The Apollo cabin always sang camp fire songs which all the other campers dreaded. With the exception of the Aphrodite cabin only because they liked all of the Apollo campers. Percy met Annabeth at the Athena cabin and they walked hand in hand the whole way there.

Nico wished he got to asked Thalia his question because now he, once again, had to sit alone. Annabeth and Percy always grossed him out the way they hold hands and stare at each other. He wished that he had some one to hold hands with.....then there was Thalia.

Thalia and her punk rock look made Nico like her even more. She was just like him but in girl form. Thalia hadn't thought of Nico like that yet but it is amazing what a chat room can do. Camp fire was over and the campers urgently rushed back to their cabins and got online.

_ISeeDeadPeople signed on_

_AlwaysHasAPlan signed on_

AlwaysHasAPlan: Have you asked her yet, Nico?

ISeeDeadPeople: NO!

_SaviorOfTheWorld signed on_

SaviorOfTheWorld: Asked who what?

AlwaysHasAPlan: *facepalm*

AlwaysHasAPlan: Nico, can I tell him?

ISeeDeadPeople: You're going to tell him anyways...go ahead

_AlwaysHasAPlan signed off_

SaviorOfTheWorld: What is she....oh

SaviorOfTheWorld: THALIA!

_WillBlastWithLightning signed on_

_AlwaysHasAPlan signed on_

WillBlastWithLightning: What?!

AlwaysHasAPlan: Nico?

ISeeDeadPeople: Yeah, okay

AlwaysHasAPlan: Me and Percy have to go by Nico, Thal

_AlwaysHasAPlan signed off_

SaviorOfTheWorld: No we....oh okay

_SaviorOfTheWorld signed off_

Once again the conch bell rang and they had to shut off the computers.

WillBlastWithLightning: Good-night Nico

ISeeDeadPeople: Not again, good-night Thal

_WillBlastWithLightning signed off_

_ISeeDeadPeople signed off_

* * *

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey! I haven't updated in a while so I hope this chapter makes up for it! Please Review and don't worry the Olympians will be in this just not yet, Nico needs to ask Thalia his question first... :) hope you likes it!**


	3. I hate Aphrodite kids

**Hi guys! Hope you liked my last chapter because I liked it! This chapter......might have more IMing because I like that better. I am sorry if the characters are OOC but deal with it. Please R&R! Thanks!**

**Quote: They say, "Guns don't kill people, people kill people." Well I think the guns help. If you stood there and yelled BANG, I don't think you'd kill too many people**

**I don't own PJO**

**Chapter 3:**

Most of the campers woke up early to chat. Some of them thought that IMing was taking over camp and people weren't training but that wasn't entirely true. The campers loved to train but some of them got very bored of doing it during free period, which was now two hours long. Annabeth woke up because she wanted Nico to ask Thalia. Percy tossed and turned then decided to wake up and see if anyone was on. Nico was bored and very frustrated that he didn't get to ask Thalia his question. Thalia woke up because she was confused at what Nico was trying to ask.

_SaviorOfTheWorld signed on_

_AlwaysHasAPlan signed on_

_ISeeDeadPeople signed on_

AlwaysHasAPlan: Well, I see we all had the same idea *yawn*

ISeeDeadPeople: Couldn't sleep either?

SaviorOfTheWorld: Thinking of me?

AlwaysHasAPlan: I don't think Nico thinks about you

SaviorOfTheWorld: I meant you, Annabeth

AlwaysHasAPlan: I am just messing with you. I think the real problem is that you were thinking about me

SaviorOfTheWorld: Was not

AlwaysHasAPlan: I wasn't talking to you.....

ISeeDeadPeople: Percy...?

_SaviorOfTheWorld signed off_

AlwaysHasAPlan: What in Hades....hang on Nico

_AlwaysHasAPlan signed off_

ISeeDeadPeople: Hello?

_AlwaysHasAPlan signed on_

_SaviorOfTheWorld signed on_

AlwaysHasAPlan: Yeah, I was talking to Percy

SaviorOfTheWorld: That's what I thought

ISeeDeadPeople: What were you two doing?

_WillBlastWithLightning signed on_

WillBlastWithLightning: What do you think they were doing, taking out the trash? Nico, think a little.

AlwaysHasAPlan: *blush*

SaviorOfTheWorld: *blush blush*

ISeeDeadPeople: Ah, I see

AlwaysHasAPlan: Nico don't you need to ask Thalia something?

ISeeDeadPeople: Oh, right. Thalia?

WillBlastWithLightning: Yeah?

ISeeDeadPeople: Will you go to the fall formal with me?

SaviorOfTheWorld: *drumming*

AlwaysHasAPlan: Shut up Percy!

WillBlastWithLightning: Of course I will Nico

ISeeDeadPeople: Really? Are you joking with me?

_ShoppingIsASport signed on_

ShoppingIsASport: No, she is not joking! YEAH! Now Thalia come to my cabin in thirty minutes.

WillBlastWithLightning: Why? The dance isn't until Friday...it is Wednesday

ShoppingIsASport: You need to start the beautification process.

AlwaysHasAPlan: *snicker snicker*

ShoppingIsASport: Annabeth you have to come do

WillBlastWithLightning: Ha!

AlwaysHasAPlan: I hate you

ShoppingIsASport: See you _both_ in thirty minutes

_ShoppingIsASport signed off_

SaviorOfTheWorld: It can't be that bad

AlwaysHasAPlan: I'd like to see you try and survive a "beautification process"

ISeeDeadPeople: *Shudder*

SaviorOfTheWorld: *Shudder*

_LoveMakesWorldGoRound signed on_

LoveMakesWorldGoRound: OH!! You two are going to be so adorable when my girls get through with you!

AlwaysHasAPlan: Lady Aphrodite, the dance isn't until Friday like Thalia said.

LoveMakesWorldGoRound: Like my daughter told you-you need the beautification process.

WillBlastWithLightning: I don't understand

LoveMakesWorldGoRound: You will in...twenty minutes

_LoveMakesWorldGoRound signed off_

SaviorOfTheWorld: Now I feel sorry for you two

ISeeDeadPeople: I don't!

WillBlastWithLightning: DiAngelo, do you want me to go with you or I could just do what my user name says BLAST YOU!

_LightningBolt signed on_

LightningBolt: Honey, nothing would make me happier

_LightningBolt signed off_

ISeeDeadPeople: NOW i am scared

WillBlastWithLightning: I told you he didn't have a creative mind

_ShoppingIsASport signed on_

ShoppingIsASport: THALIA ANNABETH! COME TO MY CABIN IMMEDIENTLY! YOU BOTH ARE LATE!

_ShoppingIsASport signed off_

AlwaysHasAPlan: I am scared...wish us luck

_AlwaysHasAPlan signed off_

_WillBlastWithLightning signed off_

SaviorOfTheWorld: So just you and me now

ISeeDeadPeople: Oh no, you're by yourself

_ISeeDeadPeople signed off_

SaviorOfTheWorld: Great

_SaviorOfTheWorld signed off_

Annabeth found Thalia before they went into the Aphrodite cabin. Thalia talked about, more like questioned, why Nico asked her and Annabeth would just simply say 'because he likes you'. Percy met up with Nico once they stopped IMing. Nico seemed happier and edgar. Percy just had silent laughs when he entered the cabin and all of Nico's clothes were strewn over his entire cabin.

"Nico, what _are_ you doing?" Percy asked once he arrived inside the Hades cabin.

"What does it look like I am doing, making my bed?" Nico back sassed.

"Just wondering. Why are all of your clothes on the floor and I would appreciate it if you didn't sass," Percy said moving some clothes off an empty bunk then sitting on it.

"Percy when you say 'sass' you sound gay. I am looking for something to wear to the dance," Nico said still throwing clothes out of his drawers left and right.

"First off, I am not gay. Second, you are suppose to wear a tux. The name of the dance if the fall FORMAL," Percy said putting emphasis on the formal.

"Your point," Nico said not turning around.

"My point is that you can't wear a t-shirt and jeans; you have to wear a tuxedo, buddy," that made Nico turned around.

"What?!" Nico shouted.

"Yes, you have to look nice and I am starting to think that, that is imposable for you," Percy said looking at Nico's clothes.

While Percy and Nico talked about that, Annabeth and Thalia were going through Hades. Their hair was being bushed and masks were being put on. Then people were getting clothes out. They were having their nail done.

"What color would you like?" a nice girl, Ann, asked Thalia.

"Black," Thalia answered because she didn't want pink on her finger nails.

"Blue it is," Ann giggled.

"Dark," Thalia said.

"Turquoise," Ann countered.

Annabeth was having similar problems with her nails. Carolina was doing hers and didn't take Annabeth's opinion into consideration.

Carolina was trying to choose color when she said, "What is your favorite color?"

Annabeth automatically answered back, "Green." Why because it was the color of Percy's eyes.

"Green.....eh," Carolina said.

"Why do you ask me if you don't use my answer?" Annbeth asked sternly.

"Maybe I will when you give the right answer," Carolina said laughing to herself.

Thalia and Annabeth shared a glance and almost died laughing. They both know that they were taking off all the make up once they left the cabin and were changing the nail polish to their liking.

Finally, the Aphrodite kids let them out and Thalia and Annabeth ran to the bathroom. They helped each other get the make up off and painted the others nails, the color they for Thalia and green for Annabeth. Annabeth stuck her hair in the usual ponytail but since Thalia's hair wasn't long enough for that she just brushed it out. Then they preceded to find the boys.

Percy and Nico were still arguing when the girls walked in. Thalia was laughing but Annabeth's mouth was hanging open when they saw Nico's cabin was a total disaster. The girls looked at each other in agreement then stepped up to the boys. That was when Thalia, with a trying straight face, said:

"Sit down, we need to talk."

* * *

**Like it? love it? hate it? Please review and tell me what you think! :) thanks**


	4. Revenge

**Thanks for the reviews and adding me to story alert and story favorites. This is my next chapter, obviously, i hope you , like it. I like IMing parts so I will do a lot of that. Would you like Aphrodite to give you a make over. No, I would not.**

**Quote: Love your enemies! It really pissess them off!**

**I don't own PJO**

**Chapter 4**

_SaviorOfTheWorld signed on_

_AlwaysHasAPlan signed on_

AlwaysHasAPlan: Ready for your punishment?

SaviorOfTheWorld: Nico and I were talking and we think that it is unfair and we don't want to go through with it.

AlwaysHasAPlan: We didn't ask you if you wanted to do it. We TOLD you that you were going to do it.

_WillBlastWithLightning signed on_

WillBlastWithLightning: See if we asked then it would have been a no that is why we command.

SaviorOfTheWorld: Well we think it is unfair

AlwaysHasAPlan: Thalia and I had to do it and so do you two

_ISeeDeadPeople signed on_

ISeeDeadPeople: But they didn't ask us to come

WillBlastWithLightning: They didn't ask us either, they forced us.

_ShoppingIsASport signed on_

ShoppingIsASport: Oh! We heard about you two coming and we are ready! Annabeth Thalia, send them over!

_ShoppingIsASport signed off_

ISeeDeadPeople: I refuse to be tortured in the Aphrodite cabin!

SaviorOfTheWorld: Me to!

AlwaysHasAPlan: Thalia?

WillBlastWithLightning: I am right behind you

_AlwaysHasAPlan signed off_

_WillBlastWithLightning signed off_

ISeeDeadPeople: Oh no, I can see Thalia walking over to my cabin

ISeeDeadPeople: Crap, she is holding her dagger...must hide

_ISeeDeadPeople signed off_

SaviorOfTheWorld: This is Annabeth Chase saying: I will send everyone a picture of Percy once he is done!

_SaviorOfTheWorld signed off_

Thalia was forcing Nico to get out from under his bed. She also had to deal with the skeleton warrior attacking her. Annabeth on the other hand was doing her job just right. When she entered Percy's cabin he was standing with Riptide ready to fight but Annabeth had a better idea. She knocked Riptide out of his hands and walked inches away from him. Percy was losing it-her smell was intoxicating and her stormy eyes were dreamy. She took his hand and he willingly walked to the Aphrodite cabin wondering about what just happened.

Thalia finally pulled Nico out from under the bed and he unwillingly walked to the Aphrodite cabin where he saw Percy getting his nails filed. Oh crap, he thought as Thalia pushed him into the cabin. Once the girls were done they decided to get back on and chat.

_AlwaysHasAPlan signed on_

_WillBlastWithLightning signed on_

AlwaysHasAPlan: This is the BEST punishment we could think of :)

WillBlastWithLightning: Oh yeah, and the scars were totally worth it

AlwaysHasAPlan: scars?

WillBlastWithLightning: Nothing

_LightningBolt signed on_

LightningBolt: If that IDIOT son of Hades hurt you I swear-

WillBlastWithLightning: Father! I can take care of myself!

AlwaysHasAPlan: Way to stick it to the man!

_OwlsEatFish signed on_

_OwlsEatFish: Annabeth, I wish to do the same to that sea spawn you call your boyfriend!_

_AlwaysHasAPlan: Mom!_

_WillBlastWithLightning: Dad!_

_OwlsEatFish: Honey, I wish you would see that, that kelp face you are dating is a terrible choice!_

_AlwaysHasAPlan: Mother, stop!_

_WillBlastWithLightning: *snicker snicker*_

_LightningBolt: I don't approve of who you are going to the formal with either!_

_WillBlastWithLightning: Well, I like him so i am going_

_ISeeDeadPeople signed on_

ISeeDeadPeople: Oh, so you like me?

WillBlastWithLightning: *blush*

AlwaysHasAPlan: *giggle*

LightningBolt: You better watch it son of Hades!

_LightningBolt signed off_

ISeeDeadPeople: Well I am scared...

_SaviorOfTheWorld signed on_

SaviorOfTheWorld: Thanks Nico! Thanks for leaving me at the Aphrodite cabin!

OwlsEatFish: See honey, he hangs out at the Aphrodite cabin! You should hold out for some one better!

_TheOceanIsWild signed on_

SaviorOfTheWorld: Really dad?

TheOceanIsWild: What? The ocean is wild

TheOceanIsWild: And Athena, my son could do a lot better than one of your kids any day!

AlwaysHasAPlan: hey!

SaviorOfTheWorld: Dad!

_SaviorOfTheWorld signed off_

AlwaysHasAPlan: Percy what are you...

AlwaysHasAPlan: This is Percy Jackson here to say: Parents, leave us alone.

_AlwaysHasAPlan signed off_

OwlsEatFish: You see what you did, barnacle brain!

TheOceanIsWild: It. Is. On!

_TheOceanIsWild signed off_

_OwlsEatFish signed off_

**~~On Olympus~~**

"Hey Barnacle brain, come here!" Athena yelled at the top of her lungs

"I was about to say the same Big brain!" Poseidon shouted walking into the throne room.

"Now now you two, your children are in love and you need to except it!" Aphrodite shouted louder than Athena.

"Love! No one said LOVE!" the two fighting both bellowed.

"I did," Aphrodite said obviously enjoying this.

"I am going down there right now," Athena shouted then disappeared.

"Not before me!" Poseidon yelled dissolving into water.

"Oh boy, not again. Zeus!" Aphrodite yelled running out of the throne to find her father.

**~~Back at camp~~**

Percy and Annabeth were having a great time at the beach when there was a bright light. They both averted their eyes and when they looked back their parents were standing right in front of them.

"Are you two..in love," Athena chocked out.

Percy and Annabeth shared a glance of agreement then Percy said:

"If we are?"

"Just answer the question son," Poseidon told Percy.

"Yes, we are," Percy said putting his arm around Annabeth.

"Oh, I don't think so!" Athena said just before she grabbed Annabeth's arm pulling her away from Percys grasp.

"Mom! Let go!" Annabeth screamed slapping her mothers hand away.

That made Athena angry and cause her to slap her daughter right across the face. Once it happened Athena instantly felt guilty. Percy was already on his feet with Riptide uncapped. Annabeth's face hurt-like some one slapped her with spikes on their fingers. Her face was bleeding and she could tell her cheek was swollen.

"Annabeth, I am so so sorry," Her mother said checking out her face.

"It is okay. You didn't mean to," Annabeth said reassuring her mom that she as fine.

"Athena you have done enough to this couple for one day, I think it is time to leave. That means you to Poseidon," Aphrodite said making everyone jump.

Once the Olympians had left Percy helped Annabeth to her cabin.

_This isn't how I wanted this day to go. Well at least the dance is in two days, _Annabeth thought as she silently fell asleep.

* * *

**Hello! Thank you for reading. I hope that you will review, it will just make my day! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! thank you!**


	5. Ignored attempts for advice

**Hello! Thanks to all the people that reviewed my story and/or read it haha. At the beginning of this one i will tell you what the campers are doing then it is going to be all IMing and getting ready for the dance! This is for you sisi123456123456; Thalia is going to wear a red dress! Thank you. And if you know what color Annabeth might wear that wold be nice to tell me! Enjoy**

**Quote: Amateurs built the ark. Professionals built the titanic...**

**I don't own PJO**

**Chapter 5**

It was a slow day at Camp Half blood. The weather was getting colder which meant less and less swimming activities, which really bummed Percy out since he can make the water feel warm. It even snowed sometimes but it never stuck. Everyone was putting away shorts and brining out jeans. Besides that everything was the same. The Aphrodite kids were setting up the dance in the Pegasus stables. (which they had to clean, a lot) It was coming together nicely; there was twinkly lights hanging across the ceiling and there was a d.j arena were some Apollo kids would put music on. Even though the dance wasn't until tomorrow at seven they were working like the dance was this afternoon.

Chiron called all activities off because of the unexpected cold front that left even the warmest of campers running to their cabin. Nico didn't care that there were no activities, actually he took advantage of it and went back to sleep. Percy just hung out in his cabin, thinking about getting on IMing. Annabeth was on Daelous laptop (**A/N: I know i spelled his name wrong but i don't know how to spell it)** looking up plans. She quite enjoyed doing this since she barely had time anymore. Thalia was laying in bed randomly starting lightning storms in other countries. She was having a great time until her father came and told her she almost blew up Turkey. Once he left she was rolling on the ground laughing so hard.

Carolina in the Aphrodite cabin was applying then reapplying make up, to herself. She played dress up, trying on new outfits her mother sent her then she would do her hair to match it. So many of the girls were doing that same thing but the boys were talking about the latest actors and their style sense. Most people wondered if they were straight. If we ever brought it up they would make a lame come back like "I know you are but what am I" or the favorite "I am telling mom" then run back into their cabins leaving the person who asked in tears. Don't get me wrong-everyone liked the Aphrodite boys but sometimes you had to check.

Nico couldn't sleep, which was a first for him, because he was thinking about Thalia. He didn't like thinking about her because it made him think he actually liked her. Did he like her? No! he would shout in his head. To stop thinking about her he even restored in banging his head against a wall which left him with a head ache and an image of Thalia. _I bet Aphrodite is getting a kick out of this, _he thought whilst rubbing his forehead. There was a knock on the door. Confused, Nico went to open it and when he did Thalia was standing there.

"Hey Nico. What happened?" Thalia said pointed to the bruise on his forehead.

"Uh..nothing, I just hit my head," Nico stuttered.

"Oh, okay. So do you want to hang out? I would hang with Annabeth but she is consumed with building plans and if she tells me another fact I might explode," Thalia said finishing with a smile. _Her smile, _Nico thought but quickly snapped out of it.

"S-sure. I would love to," Nico said as he walked out of his cabin.

Nico and Thalia walked and talked for a good portion of the morning and in the process freezing their butts off. The conch bell rang which meant lunch and everyone got on their warmest coats and headed to the dining pavilion. That meant Nico and Thalia couldn't talk. Since you had to sit at the table of your godly parent and couldn't move Thalia, Nico and Percy always sat alone. Nico didn't mind much and Percy sometimes liked it but Thalia wished she had some one to talk to. After lunch, everyone went back to the cabins and most got online.

_ISeeDeadPeople signed on_

_AlwaysHasAPlan signed on_

AlwaysHasAPlan: What's going on Nico?

ISeeDeadPeople: Nothing really...

AlwaysHasAPlan: I thought we were friends, you can tell me.

ISeeDeadPeople: How can you tell something is wrong

_SaviorOfTheWorld signed on_

SaviorOfTheWorld: She has a sixth sense for that kind of stuff

AlwaysHasAPlan: Nicely put Percy, your a keeper.

SaviorOfTheWorld: :)

ISeeDeadPeople: Okay Lovebirds, back to my problem.

AlwaysHasAPlan: See Percy, this is why we call you both self-centered. You think it is all about you.

ISeeDeadPeople: Annabeth, if I wanted to get lectured I would have gone to Zeus but I am asking for advice.

SaviorOfTheWorld: Dude, I would take back the Zeus comment.

AlwaysHasAPlan: Ignore that Nico, what do you need help with?

ISeeDeadPeople: Uh, Thalia?

SaviorOfTheWorld: Why did she dump you?

ISeeDeadPeople: Excuse me one minute will you Annabeth

_ISeeDeadPeople signed off_

SaviorOfTheWorld: Oh no

_SaviorOfTheWorld signed off_

AlwaysHasAPlan: This isn't going to be pretty

_TreeHugger signed on_

TreeHugger: What isn't going to be pretty?

AlwaysHasAPlan: Scroll up ^^^^

TreeHugger: .......ah.....poor Perce

_ISeeDeadPeople signed on_

ISeeDeadPeople: HAHAHA! I am laughing so hard you guys have no idea.

AlwaysHasAPlan: What did you do to Percy?

ISeeDeadPeople: Maybe you should go see yourself, in his cabin.

AlwaysHasAPlan: Oh boy

_AlwaysHasAPlan signed off_

TreeHugger: So what did you do?

ISeeDeadPeople: Beat the snot out of him

TreeHugger: Do you have a black eye and/or wet

ISeeDeadPeople: Yes, both

TreeHugger: You didn't win

_SaviorOfTheWorld signed on_

SaviorOfTheWorld: This is Annabeth: Wow Nico you did a _whole _lot of damage *sarcastic*

ISeeDeadPeople: What do you mean? I did!

SaviorOfTheWorld: You cut his arm but since he can heal with water...HE DID!

ISeeDeadPeople: I forgot about that

SaviorOfTheWorld: Percy here: TAKE THAT NICO!

SaviorOfTheWorld: Well, Annabeth and I are going swimming talk to you suckers later!

TreeHugger: Annabeth is going to freeze

SaviorOfTheWorld: Not with me there! Annabeth: Help me *whisper*

_SaviorOfTheWorld signed off_

TreeHugger: Nico it had been nice talking to you but Juniper wants me

_TreeHugger signed on_

_WillBlastWithLightning signed on_

WillBlastWithLightning: Any one on?

ISeeDeadPeople: Yeah, Nico

WillBlastWithLightning: Oh, hey Nico!

ISeeDeadPeople: So, you ready for the dance

WillBlastWithLightning: Yeah, I got this cool red dress

ISeeDeadPeople: Nice. I got this _cool _tuxedo

WillBlastWithLightning: So glad I am a girl.

WillBlastWithLightning: Nico, I gotta run. One of the Apollo kids need me, later!

_WillBlastWithLightning signed off_

_ISeeDeadPeople signed off_

Nico never got to ask Annabeth for advice about Thalia that day. He thought about her all day which disturbed him. Nico sat in his cabin thinking about contacting Bianca but didn't. Maybe tomorrow he would get to ask Annabeth before the dance of course. The dance was tomorrow and Nico wasn't ready to dance with Thalia afraid of what might happen......

* * *

**I hope you liked that one! What kind of advice does Nico want about Thalia...I have NO idea! Thank you for reading I hope you review but if you don't that is okay!**


	6. Funnies moment ever

**Hello! Thank you for the great reviews! I really appreciate the great review and alert addings! I really like this story and have had a lot of fun writing it! Please enjoy---R&R!**

**Chapter 6:**

Today was the fall formal and everyone was nervous. Nico was sweating him sleep and Percy was trying to drowned himself. Thalia and Annabeth were going to get together later and get ready for the dance. Since the formal was later that night everyone went about their normal actives. Actually, since it was freezing, the campers had to stay in their cabins. Annabeth went to hang out with Thalia in the Zeus cabin and Nico went to hang out with Percy in the Poseidon cabin.

Nico was about to ask Percy for advice when there was a knock on the door. Bewildered, Percy went to see who it was. To their surprise it was Tiffany from the Aphrodite cabin. How could they tell? They could smell her from a mile away.

"Hey guys!" Tiffany squealed. Tiffany had always been labeled a slut because she tried to steal peoples boy friends so when they saw her Nico and Percy suddenly got worried. Here's the thing, Tiffany had had a crush on Percy for quiet some time now and after he started going out with Annabeth she got pissed. Tiffany had been trying to break the two up ever since then. Nico, recently crushing on Thalia, decided to stay away from her.

"Hey Tiffany, what are you doing here?" Percy asked hoping that sounded rude.

"Just coming by to, ah, visit," Tiffany said pushing her way through the door.

"Well, Nico and I were just leaving, so," Percy said grabbing Nico we almost made it out the door but Tiffany stuck her arm out to block our exit.

"Listen sea dog! This is how it is going to go! You are going to take me to the dance and dumped that slut you call your girl friend," Tiffany said putting her arms around Percy's neck.

"No way!" Percy yelled cringing away from her touch.

She doesn't take rejection well so she slapped me across the face. Let me tell you, never let an Aphrodite kid slap you because it hurts.

"What in Hade's was that for?!" Percy questioned loudly.

"I will not take no for an answer!" she screeched shoving me on my bed.

I gave Nico the go-get-Annabeth look, he got the hint and ran out the door.

"Annabeth! Annabeth!" Nico yelled like a mad man. He made it to the Zeus cabin in record time.

"Nico! What happened?!" Annabeth asked fanning Nico off.

"Tiffany is trying to get Percy to dump you and is probably trying to shove her tongue down his throat. Percy is struggling to escape. He need back up!" Nico yelled running out of the door. He realized no one was following and ran back inside.

"What if he likes it?" Annabeth questioned.

"Please, Annabeth, he loves you and would never do that to you. Now please, get a move on before she beats the crap out of him for not kissing her back!" That got Annabeth moving.

Percy was still trying to get Tiffany off him. She was standing about three inches apart from him when she lead in to kiss him, he automatically ducked and avoided the kiss. He heard Annabeth come in with Nico and Thalia behind her.

"Tiffany! What are you doing?!" Annabeth yelled slamming the door shut behind her.

"What does it look like I am doing!" Tiffany shouted loud enough for the whole camp to hear not that any one cared.

"Getting rejected by my boyfriend," Annabeth laughed making Nico and Thalia crack up.

"Ah!" She huffed stomping her feet then pushing Thalia and Nico out of the door frame.

"Thanks Annabeth!" Percy said before he gave her a kiss.

"Anytime. I hate her!" Annabeth said laughing.

Everyone went back to their cabins and got back online:

_SaviorOfTheWorld signed on_

_AlwaysHasAPlan signed on_

AlwaysHasAPlan: Well that was fun wasn't it? *sarcastic*

SaviorOfTheWorld: More like torture

AlwaysHasAPlan: Percy, I know you enjoyed it!

SaviorOfTheWorld: Untruths! How told you that, was it Nico? *Said in a deep voice*

AlwaysHasAPlan: Don't flatter yourself. Your voice is more....high pitched

SaviorOfTheWorld: I like don't like sound like a like girl like

AlwaysHasAPlan: Girls don't talk like that (How much seaweed is up there?)

SaviorOfTheWorld: Enough, thank you for asking

AlwaysHasAPlan: *facepalm*

_WillBlastWithLightning signed on_

WillBlastWithLightning: You guys ready for the dance?

SaviorOfTheWorld: Kill me now

AlwaysHasAPlan: *death glare*

SaviorOfTheWorld: I mean, wouldn't miss it for the world! *Fake enthusiastic smile*

AlwaysHasAPlan: That is what I thought. Now Percy, don't make this harder than it has to be. I can't dance and I know you can't because you stepped all over my feet the last time we did that....

SaviorOfTheWorld: Because you were leading!

AlwaysHasAPlan: Maybe you should take charge!

WillBlastWithLightning: LOVEBIRDS! Stop the fighting please. I do not see why Aphrodite thinks you two are a good couple.

_LoveMakesWorldGoRound signed on_

LoveMakesWorldGoRound: Thalia Grace, these two are so alike they bicker! Oh, isn't it sweet! I can't wait until the wedding!

SaviorOfTheWorld: Wedding!

AlwaysHasAPlan: Alike!

WillBlastWithLightning: I am laughing so hard right now the only thing that could make this better would be.....

_OwlsEatFish signed on_

_TheOceanIsWild signed on_

WillBlastWithLightning: My wish came true

OwlsEatFish: My daughter and that...thing are nothing alike!

TheOceanIsWild: That _thing _is my son!

OwlsEatFish: He is a sea spawn and is not fit to marry my daughter

SaviorOfTheWorld: We are only 17!

AlwaysHasAPlan: *facepalm*

WillBlastWithLightning: I am going to get Nico!

LoveMakesWorldGoRound: Why can't you two accept your children's choices!

TheOceanIsWild: I do! I like Annabeth and they have my blessing but it is Big brain here that can't seem to grasp the concept they these two are destine to be together!

SaviorOfTheWorld: Thanks dad

WillBlastWithLightning: Nico here: This is better than cable!

_SaviorOfTheWorld signed off_

AlwaysHasAPlan: Percy..what the..okay

AlwaysHasAPlan: Percy: Nico, heads up!

WillBlastWithLightning: Nico: What? AH! WATER!!

WillBlastWithLightning: Thalia: You are SO lucky that didn't hit my computer

AlwaysHasAPlan: Percy: Wasn't aiming for that

OwlsEatFish: Get that no good son of Poseidon out of your cabin

AlwaysHasAPlan: Annabeth: Yeah, sorry, but I am not going to do that

TheOceanIsWild: Leave them be Athena.

OwlsEatFish: Watch it Perceus Jackson or I will kill you

AlwaysHasAPlan: Percy: What have I ever done to make you hate me?

OwlsEatFish: Well for starters, you were born!

TheOceanIsWild: That's it!

_TheOceanIsWild signed off_

_OwlsEatFish signed off_

LoveMakesWorldGoRound: Oh no!

_LoveMakesWorldGoRound signed off_

WillBlastWithLightning: Both: Laughing so hard we have cramps.

_WillBlastWithLightning signed off_

AlwaysHasAPlan: Both: Let's get'um

_AlwaysHasAPlan signed off_

**A/N: Well I hope you liked that chapter! It was fun to write, what with all the drama! Hope you enjoyed reading it! The dance is closing in on us but I am going to write one more chapter before the actual dance! Please review and tell me what color dress Annabeth should wear thanks!**


	7. Nico almost murders Percy

**HiYa! I got some GREAT review and I just want to thank the people who gave me some choices on Annabeth's dress color. It has come down to two colors and I am not going to reveal them until the next chapter or the end of this one! I hope you like this chapter! Thanks, R&R!**

**Quote: One day we will look back on this, laugh nervously, and change the subject (did I already use that one?)**

**I don't own PJO**

**Chapter 7:**

Annabeth paced her room nervously trying to decided what dress to wear to the formal. She thought about asking one of the Aphrodite girl but then she realized Tiffany might be there and that wouldn't end good. There was no one else in the Athena cabin because it was lunch. Annabeth purposefully ate fast so she could come and try to decide on a dress. _Thalia, _Annabeth though. She sprinted out of her cabin and headed toward the Zeus cabin.

"Thalia?" Annabeth asked once she made it to cabin one.

"Yeah!" Thalia yelled from her bed.

"It's me," Annabeth said walking in the door.

"Oh hey! Do you like my dress?" Thalia said showing off her dress with a twirl.

It was blood red with a bow at the waist. Her dress length stopped about two inches above her knees. The dress was strapless but very regal. It fit Thalia's personality because it had spunk. It remind Annabeth of a party gown something an Aphrodite kid might wear. It looked almost like satin but was soft as silk.

"I love it!" Annabeth squealed.

"What does you dress look like?" Thalia asked putting her dress in the closet.

"That's why I can over here, I can't choose. I have two perfect dresses and I need your help. I want it to match my owl earrings and bracelet that Percy got me for my birthday," I admitted.

"Well, lets go have a look shall we!" Thalia exclaimed.

Percy was sitting on the beach when he felt some one tap his shoulder. Confused and a little afraid, he turned to see who it was. The person standing there made his heart stop, it was no other than Annabeth's mom, Athena. Percy was so shocked he forgot to bow, not that he would have anyways.

"Percy," Athena said after Percy stood.

"Athena," Percy said back just as coldly.

"You know I don't approve of you dating my daughter," Athena said stating the obvious.

"I'm aware," Percy commented smartly.

"But since you must and my daughter would be utterly crushed I will not kill you, yet," Athena said crossing her arms because apparently this was hard for her to say.

"Uh," Percy said dumb-founded, "T-thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, I still disapprove of you but I will let you take her to the dance," and just as quickly as she came she went.

Percy stood there mouth hanging open wondering what had just taken place. Did Athena really just say those words or was he hearing things? Percy probably stood there for a good ten minutes before going to sit by the ocean. He let the sound of the waves calm him and the roughness of the sand seep through his fingers. He could sit out at the beach all day and not get bored. _I guess that's what I get for being son of the sea god...not that I object, _Percy thought as he stepped into the sea. Before his head could go under there was a bright light in front of him. Instinctively, he averted his eyes and grabbed Riptide out of his pocket.

When he reopened his eyes his father, Poseidon, was standing in front of him, smiling. _What was with the gods visiting, _Percy thought.

"Father," Percy said bowing.

"Percy, I understand that the fall formal it today," Poseidon said getting to the point.

Trying to disguise a blush Percy said, "It is."

Poseidon chuckled to himself and asked, "Do you have a suit to wear?" Percy thought then started to panic. He didn't have a suit.

"Uh, no. Don't tell Annabeth, please," Percy pleased.

"Do not fret boy, I brought one for you," Poseidon said facing his palm up and a navy suit appeared in his hands complete with a tie that consisted of fish and whales.

"This is for me?" he asked before taking it out of Poseidon's hands.

"Why of course not, I brought it to gloat," Poseidon teased, "of course it is for you."

Percy took it and held it up to his chest. Perfect fit, go figure.

"Well my son, I must be going. Have fun at your dance and tell Annabeth I say hello," Poseidon told Percy before he made Percy turn his eyes and dissolved into a golden light.

Nico was sitting in his room thinking about what to do about Thalia because he never got advice. Pacing made him tired and sleeping won't help. He thought about getting online but decided to save that until he got really desperate. Once again he thought about contacting Bianca but he didn't have much to ask her. He thought about it again and would ask her about Thalia. He grabbed some soda and cheese burgers out of the mini fridge and threw it in pit that he uses to contact the dead. Nico started to chant until the image of Bianca appeared.

"Hello little brother!" Bianca sang.

"Hey, I need some advice," Nico said rubbing the back of his neck, embarrassed.

"What ever you did apologize, pay for it then run," Bianca said completely serious. She knew him so well.

"What? No, that is not why I was contacting you. It is about a girl," Nico said looking everywhere but Bianca.

"Oh! Who who!" Bianca squealed with excitement.

"Did you ever met Thalia, she was a huntress?" he asked still not looking at Bianca.

"You have a crush on THALIA! The goth punk, the rebellion, from the hunters!" Bianca was shaking with laughter.

"Hey! Don't laugh we are much alike, thank you! I am taking her to the fall formal!" Nico exclaimed.

"I am so happy for you guys! I wish I was there. Now go get ready! Talk to you later little bro, love you." just before Nico disconnected the call Bianca yelled:

"WAIT! Is Percy taking Annabeth?"

"They are dating, of course," Nico said in that tone that it just DUH!

"I knew they loved each other! Bye."

Nico was suddenly bored so he got online:

_ISeeDeadPeople signed on_

ISeeDeadPeople: Hey any one on?

SaviorOfTheWorld: Yes, Annabeth and I are. Say hi Annabeth!

AlwaysHasAPlan: Hi!

ISeeDeadPeople: Hey Annabeth

SaviorOfTheWorld: Speaking of hello's, Poseidon says hi!

ISeeDeadPeople: HI POSEIDON!

SaviorOfTheWorld: He said hi to Annabeth not you

AlwaysHasAPlan: Hello!

SaviorOfTheWorld: You know he can't hear you, right?

AlwaysHasAPlan: Of course

_WillBlastWithLightning signed on_

WillBlastWithLightning: Hiya guys! What is up!!

ISeeDeadPeople: Bianca says hi

WillBlastWithLightning: What?

ISeeDeadPeople: My sister...*glare*

WillBlastWithLightning: I remember her! Sweet girl, I miss her! Glare?

SaviorOfTheWorld: SORRY! It's not like I threw her in front of the monster! LET IT GO!

ISeeDeadPeople: I would like to see you say that when I throw Annabeth in front of a bus

_AlwaysHasAPlan signed off_

SaviorOfTheWorld: I. Would. Watch. My. Back. If. I. Were. You, just a word to the wise

ISeeDeadPeople: I see her approaching my cabin. She has....a DAGGER! WOW!! HELP!

_ISeeDeadPeople signed off_

WillBlastWithLightning: Can I ask you a question since Nico isn't here?

SaviorOfTheWorld: Sorry, I am taken

WillBlastWithLightning: Ha ha, don't flatter yourself.

SaviorOfTheWorld: Ask away

WillBlastWithLightning: You know the first day we got chats? Well, before I got on you said Nico was singing something and I want to know what it is.....

SaviorOfTheWorld: Blackmail? I like the way you think. He was singing SomeWhere Over the Rainbow you know from the Wizard of Oz

WillBlastWithLightning: Are you kidding, that is so mean to say.

SaviorOfTheWorld: No, I am not kidding

WillBlastWithLightning: *Laughing so hard the 'h' and 'a' key would be crying*

_ISeeDeadPeople signed on_

ISeeDeadPeople: What is so funny to make Thalia say that.....oh no

WillBlastWithLightning: Oh yes

ISeeDeadPeople: Percy, you didn't

SaviorOfTheWorld: Oh I DID! Now I am going to the ocean because that is the one place Nico can't murder me

_SaviorOfTheWorld signed off_

_ISeeDeadPeople signed off_

AlwaysHasAPlan: Boys. Well, you want to get ready for the dance?

WillBlastWithLightning: Yes, I can't wait.

_AlwaysHasAPlan signed off_

_WillBlastWithLightning signed off_

**A/N: Hope you liked that chapter. It is getting near the end of our journey, I hope you have enjoyed my story and promise to write more. The next chapter is the last one so please enjoy it, savor it but most of all don't flame it! THANK YOU!! (Did you like my rhyme!) **


	8. Special Places

**Hello! This is the last chapter of Olympian Chat room! I hope you like it and R&R! I hope you enjoy the dress I chose for Annabeth I found a picture of it and it is soooo cute! If you guys review and ask me to post it on my profile, I will try to. Thank you! HOPE YOU LIKE IT. This chapter is more Thico and Percabeth! There is a little IMing but not much.**

**Quote: Smile; it makes people wonder what you're up to**

**I don't own PJO**

**Chapter 8:**

It was getting closer to seven o'clock and everyone was almost ready. Annabeth was in Zeus cabin getting prepared because the Athena cabin was crawling with people. It was crowded. Thalia had her red dress on and her coal black hair was curled. She was unwilling to wear make up but on of the Aphrodite kids convinced her to put on a little mascara and eye liner. (because that is what she usually wears, eyeliner) Annabeth was happy with the dress she decided on.

It was a sparkly grey and it went below her knees. The dress was strapless and was, in a way, pinched together at the chest area. There was a waist band that had little beads all around it and she was wearing silver flats. Her outfit matched her bracelet and earrings perfectly. She looked beautiful. The Aphrodite girls curled her hair and applied a bit of make up to bring out her grey eyes.

There was a mirror in Thalia's cabin and the both stepped in front of it. Annabeth was about two inches shorter than Thalia even if she had been wearing heals. Annabeth squealed like and Aphrodite girl then hugged Thalia.

"Ready?" Annabeth asked letting go of Thalia.

"Not quiet," Thalia said in a suspicious tone.

Thalia walked Annabeth over to the computer and signed on:

_WillBlastWithLightning signed on_

_SaviorOfTheWorld signed on_

_ISeeDeadPeople signed on_

SaviorOfTheWorld: The only person that isn't on is Annabeth

WillBlastWithLightning: Annabeth: Present!

ISeeDeadPeople: Oh, are you both in Thalia's cabin then?

WillBlastWithLightning: Annabeth: stalker! Thalia: Yes, we are

WillBlastWithLightning: Annabeth: OW!

SaviorOfTheWorld: So, are you ladies ready for the dance?

WillBlastWithLightning: Yeah

SaviorOfTheWorld: I was talking to Nico

ISeeDeadPeople: Ha ha very funny *sarcastic*

WillBlastWithLightning: Thalia: The real question is if you guys are ready?

ISeeDeadPeople: Totally

SaviorOfTheWorld: Uh....Annabeth?

WillBlastWithLightning: Yes...

SaviorOfTheWorld: Can you come here?

WillBlastWithLightning: Sure thing, Annabeth out.

_SaviorOfTheWorld signed off_

ISeeDeadPeople: I wonder why Percy wanted Annabeth...

WillBlastWithLightning: Are you really that stupid! They are probably making out as we speak.

The conch bell rang just after Thalia sent her final message which meant the dance was starting. Nico checked his hair in the mirror one more time then grabbed his jacket off his bed and walked out the door to the Zeus' cabin. Thalia logged off then grabbed her lightning bolt necklace off her dresser then walked out the door right into Nico.

"Oh, hey sorry," Nico said helping Thalia up.

"It's cool, don't sweat it," Thalia said wiping the dirt off her red dress.

Nico thought she looked beautiful. His mouth was hanging open and drool was coming out before Thalia noticed.

"What?" Thalia asked confused.

"Nothing. You look, uh, really nice," Nico said nervously.

"Thank you," Thalia said twirling making Nico catch her sent. She aways smelled like vanilla bean and he liked it.

Annabeth knocked on Percy's door right after the conch bell rang. When he opened the door she saw his problem-his tie. She giggled to herself then helped him. His face was red with embarrassment but Annabeth thought it was cute. Once she was done Percy got a better look at her:

"Wow," Percy said awestruck.

"What?" Annabeth asked looking down to make sure she didn't forget anything, like her dress.

"You. Look," when Percy hesitated Annabeth got nervous, " Beautiful." He smiled once he finished which made Annabeth relax.

"You don't look so bad either," Annabeth said looking at Percy's navy suit and funny fish tie.

"Lets get going, we don't want to be late," Percy pointed out.

Percy then procceded to grabbed Annabeth's hand and walk out the door toward the stables. Thalia and Nico were one of the last campers to arrive at the dance. Everyone look nice and neat. The Aphrodite girls, with out a doubt, looked the best and obviously spent the most time on getting ready. The Apollo girls look gorgeous and the boys hansom. The Ares kids, surprisingly, looked okay. All the Athena kids were either wearing grey, black or purple which didn't surprise anybody.

Annabeth and Percy made it dead last but they weren't embarrassed because no one had started dancing yet. Annabeth took a deep breath and walked Percy over to were Thalia and Nico were standing.

"Hey guys," Annabeth said giving Nico a hug.

"You look great Annabeth," Nico said, not in a creepy way.

"Thank you!" Annabeth said after she let got of Thalia.

"Hey Thalia," Percy greeted.

"Hey Perce, nice tie," Thalia told him laughing.

"Cute dress?" Percy asked unsure of what to say next.

"Thank you," Thalia said giving him a hug.

"I suspect everyone is here and ready to get this dance started?" Chiron asked trotting to the middle of the dance floor.

"Yes!" all the Aphrodite kids squeaked.

"Well, Riley, get it started," Chiron told the son of Apollo, Riley.

The music got started and everyone was dancing. For the first couple songs Riley played fast music but the next song he played was slow.

"Okay, we are slowing it down. Get a partner and slow dance," Riley said into his microphone.

Percy grabbed Annabeth and they started to dance.

"You have gotten pretty good, Seaweed brain," Annabeth told him.

"Thank you. You aren't that bad either, Wise girl," Percy said dipping Annabeth making her face flash and a laugh escape her lips.

Nico found Thalia and they started to dance. At first it was awkward but then things started to relax.

"Hey Dead boy?" Thalia asked Nico using his nickname.

"Yes scary one?" Nico said making Thalia smirk at the name.

"You suck at dancing," she pointed out.

"When do you think I dance?" Nico asked wondering what Thalia was actually thinking.

"Touché," Thalia gave in.

The dance went on like that for three hours except for Percy and Annabeth. During one of the fast songs Percy said he wanted to show something to her. He grabbed her hand and took her away from the dance. She kept asking him where he was taking her but he would simply answer 'you'll see'. When Annabeth saw the beach she smiled. This was their place and no one was going to take that away from them.

Thalia noticed that Annabeth and Percy weren't there and guessed they went to the beach. They always went there when they wanted to be alone. Nico could see Thalia starting to be bored so he decided to take her to his special place he always goes when he wants to be alone. Nico grabbed Thalia's hand and pulled her out of the stable. Thalia was surprised when Nico took her hand and moved through the crowd but she liked it. It made her blush but since it was dark Nico couldn't tell.

Thalia was getting worried because she didn't know were she was being taken. They had passed the cabins and were in the woods. She didn't say anything because she was taking in the sights that they never get to see. They passes Zeus fist and Nico knew they were close. He always went here during activites because no one could ever find him--trust me they tried. Just beyond Zeus fist there was an opening that made Thalia catch her breath.

"This is beautiful," Thalia whispered because she thought if she talked any louder it would disappear.

"You know all those times you guys can't find me?" Nico asked still walking toward his stop.

"Yes," Thalia said thinking of some.

"I am here."

Nico sat down on a rock and so did Thalia. They were inched apart and Nico could feel her warm skin up against his. Her vanilla sent was lingering at his nostrils. He turned to look at her and when he turned she saw he was staring at him. Thalia's face turned bright red, her face never turns red, when Nico caught her staring at him. He lost control then leaned in to kiss her. The kiss surprised her but what surprised her more was that she was kissing him back.

Percy and Annabeth were holding hands on the beach taking in the moment unaware of what was going on anywhere else. The sweet sent of the ocean remind Annabeth of the first time she kissed Percy on Mt. Saint Helens. Percy kept going back to the same though--why is Annabeth with a dork like him but until she realized it Percy wasn't going to tell her. Percy slid closer the Annabeth and look at her. She was beautiful and the most honest person he had ever met. Annabeth looked and saw Percy was staring at her so see stared at him. Percy laughed then kissed her.

So, not all stories end happy but some do.

**A/N: That was it! Did you like it? I am really going to miss writing. Thank you so much for all the great review and adding me to all you things! This is my favorite story I have ever written. Please review and tell me what you think. I am thinking about writing an epilogue but am not sure. Tell me if you want me too! Well I hope you have enjoyed reading this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it! Please tell me if you want an epilogue. **


	9. Epilogue

**Well, some people wanted an epilogue so I am giving them one! I hope you like this; it is going to take place three weeks after the dance. It is still going to be in third person and there is going to be IMing so, Please enjoy!!**

**Quote: I'm not so good with the advice. Can I interest you in a sarcastic comment?**

**I don't own PJO **

**Epilogue: **

_SaviorOfTheWorld signed on_

_AlwaysHasAPlan signed on_

SaviorOfTheWorld: Wow, I haven't been on this in a long time

AlwaysHasAPlan: Me too

SaviorOfTheWorld: I almost forgot my password but don't worry it is hard to forget

AlwaysHasAPlan: What is it?

SaviorOfTheWorld: N-nothing

_ISeeDeadPeople signed on_

ISeeDeadPeople: It's 'AthenaPleaseDon'tHurtMe' trust me, I found it on a sheet of paper that said IMING PASSWORD. Not smart my friend, not smart

AlwaysHasAPlan: Is that really your password?

SaviorOfTheWorld: Uh

AlwaysHasAPlan: Wow! That just made my day!

_WillBlastWithLightning signed on_

WillBlastWithLightning: Are you guys talking about Percy's username?

SaviorOfTheWorld: How does everyone know about that!

WillBlastWithLightning: Well Nico-

ISeeDeadPeople: LALALA!!

WillBlastWithLightning: Shut up Dead boy! As I was saying, Nico sent out a letter to EVERYONE saying that that was your password.

SaviorOfTheWorld: He did WHAT!

ISeeDeadPeople: Was that the conch bell I hear? *fake yawn* well look at the time. Must be going bye!

_ISeeDeadPeople signed off_

_SaviorOfTheWorld signed off_

AlwaysHasAPlan: Boyfriends...

WillBlastWithLightning: Can't live with'em can't live without them!

AlwaysHasAPlan: Well, we better go help your boyfriend before his head gets knocked off

_AlwaysHasAPlan signed off_

_WillBlastWithLightning signed off_

Thalia and Nico had been going out since the kiss in the woods. Percy and Annbeth had never need the two happier. Annabeth was glad that Thalia had a boyfriend because sometimes she got lonely in the cabin by herself. Percy was just happy that Annabeth hadn't realized that he was a dork and she could do better. Annabeth knew Percy was a dork but she loved him disspite the fact.

Chiron found out the so many people had snuck away from the dance, lets just say there are no dances planned for the future. Annabeth, Percy, Thalia and Nico were so glad that Chiron still hadn't found out about them sneaking out.

It was around noon when the campers came to the dining pavilion to eat lunch. Thalia and Annabeth saved Nico from the prince of the underworld and Annabeth had talked to Percy and told him she thought the name was cute.

On Olympus, Poseidon and Athena were fighting like a divorced couple, making the whole throne room crack up. Aphrodite was happy as can be because she so clearly states, "I knew they were going to be together" but that only makes Poseidon and Athena fight louder and more frequent. Zeus and Hades made an agreement, now they there children were dating, to not turn out like Poseidon and Athena trying to tear the two love birds apart. Even though when they swore they both crossed their fingers.

After lunch, Percy and Annabeth went to the beach, their spot, to hang out. They walked hand and hand the whole walk there laughing at the most idiotic jokes. Percy informed his girlfriend that Tiffany was still tormenting him but not to worry he had it covered. That made her giggle. Her Seaweed brain handling things by _him_self. He had grown so much since they first met. The scrawny boy that collapsed on the Big house porch.

She even thought it was funny how Thalia, her former huntress/tree friend, falling in love with the kid who loved Mythomagic cards. It blew her mind. She laughed at how funny it was that they had made it this far. She hoped they would, Percy and her, be together forever.

Thalia was walking to her cabin when Nico came out of nowhere and grabbed her arm.

"SH!" Nico whisper shouted after Thalia screamed.

"Where are you-" Thalia said but was cut off by Nic's sh's

"Taking me?" She finished quietly.

"You'll see," Nico said barely loud enough for Thalia to hear.

They were running through the forest and passes Zeus' fist when Thalia knew where they were going. She laughed then ran faster making Nico sprint. They were happy and Thalia was glad she gave up being a huntress. She sighed. Thalia knew that it was fun and sometimes missed being in the wild, free of boys and growing old but then she would remember Annabeth and Nico, not so much Percy, and recall why she left in the first place.

On Olympus things weren't as hunky-dory:

"-no good son of Poseidon!" Athena screamed to Aphrodite. She was blamed for the togetherness of Percy and Annabeth which was true.

"I am sorry. I will not break up these two demigods because their parents don't approve. You know what the future hold and it cannot be changed," Aphrodite said calmly know she was right.

"I don't see why your daughter can't fall in love with my son," Poseidon said walking into the throne room.

"My daughter is intelligent and bright. Your....sea spawn is idiotic and dull!" Athena yelled crossing her arms.

"My SON saved us! What has your daughter done besides fall off a cliff!" Poseidon yelled obviously upset.

"My daughter saved your sons life!" Athena screamed grabbing the other gods attention.

"My son saved your daughter life multiple times!" Poseidon yelled making his point.

Now all of the gods were in the throne room. Most were whispering amongst themselves and others were sitting on their thrones eating popcorn. Aphrodite was enjoying every scream, insult and comment the two fighting made.

"She only had to be saved because your idiot son put her in danger!" Athena screamed.

Back to camp:

It was ten o'clock at night and everyone was going back in their cabins. Annabeth couldn't help but smile because she had an awesome day with Percy. Thalia was throwing a tennis ball at her wall when Nico walked in.

"Nico what are you doing here? It is after curfew. You better not get caug-" Thalia got cut off by Nico's kiss.

"What was that for?" She asked after the kiss.

"I have to go home for awhile," Nico told her.

"Home as in..." Thalia said pointing down. Nico nodded in acknowledgement.

"Oh," Thalia said. Nico pulled her into a hug then kissed her one more time.

"Bye," he said then shadow traveled.

It was time for lights out but Annabeth wasn't quiet ready. Once everyone in her cabin was asleep she slipped on her invisibility cap and snuck out of the Athena cabin. As she was walking to the Poseidon cabin Annabeth couldn't help but smile. People hadn't noticed that she had been sneaking out of her cabin to go to the Poseidon cabin for about three weeks.

She knocked on the door. Percy got up and opened the door to his cabin. Invisible Annabeth walked in and took off her hat. She walked over to Percy's bunk and took a seat.

"Hey," Percy said coming to sit next to Annabeth.

"Hello," Annabeth said scooting closer to Percy.

"You know if you keep coming over here your mom might kill me," Percy said leaning in.

"I will take the risk," Annabeth said leaning in to kiss Percy. When their lips met it was like magic. Kiss Annabeth felt so natural to Percy. He loved her and hoped she loved him back.

Once the kiss was over Percy stared at Annabeth making her blush tomato red.

"What?" Annabeth said feeling self conscious.

"I love you Annabeth," Percy said without thinking.

"I love you, Seaweed brain," when Percy heard his nickname he stared to laugh.

Athena and Poseidon might not get along but if they wanted their kids to be happy they would have to try. Zeus and Hades didn't really have a problem with their children dating. The only thing they were worried about was turning into Athena and Poseidon, the fighting.

Percy and Annabeth stayed together that night and talked about the first time they met. Thalia sat alone in her cabin when Nico showed up and they spent the night together. Neither Thalia nor Nico slept that night but talked about memories and funny stories. It was a good day at camp.

**A/N: WELL! I hope you like this story! Sorry if the epilogue wasn't what you wanted but that is all I could come up with. I look forward to writing more Fanfics and I hope you read more of my stories! Please review and read more of my stories. THANK!! **


End file.
